


Speechless

by Birdbitch



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Birdbitch/pseuds/Birdbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clark’s article on Bruce and Dick’s relationship is printed in the Daily Planet and Alfred gets a copy for the Wayne Manor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speechless

“Alfred got the Daily Planet,” Dick says as Bruce joins him for breakfast in the kitchen. Alfred makes a (completely dignified) snorting noise.

“Sir, it was simply in the interest of friends that you read Master Kent’s article,” he says, pouring coffee into a clean, warm mug and handing it off to Bruce. The look on Bruce’s face says that he’s still mostly asleep and if he’s going to make it to the Wayne Enterprises offices in time, he’s going to need the entire pot of coffee and then some.

“What’s it about?” He sits down at the island next to Dick, who hands him the folded newsprint.

“Grab a muffin Bruce, they’re fresh,” he says, pressing a kiss to the man’s shoulder. “Blueberry.”

“Didn’t answer my question,” Bruce says, watching as Alfred puts a plate of waffles down in front of him. “What did Clark write?”

Alfred raises a thin eyebrow. “Why, merely what he said he was writing last night, sir.”

Bruce really can’t remember. He was too busy watching Dick dance on the stage and making sure nobody grabbed him in ways that they were not allowed to. So he looks at the paper and balks.

“Why would he do this?”

“He’s our friend. Would you rather have Lois Lane reporting on our engagement?” Dick has a milk mustache above his upper lip and he’s smiling like he put Clark up to it himself. “And actually read it, Bruce. I wouldn’t want anyone else but Clark to do it. It’s… it’s really sweet, Bruce. He got it right on.”

“I have to go to work,” Bruce says, standing up. He’s about to leave the paper on the counter top, but Dick grabs his hand and pushes it right against the clean white of Bruce’s shirt.

“Read it, Bruce. If you don’t, I’m not performing tonight.” He turns to Alfred. “Breakfast was great, Al. I’m going to go wake Damian up for school.” The fact that he looks mildly angry worries Bruce so much that he spins him around and bring him into a kiss.

“I love you. I’ll read it. Okay?”

Dick smiles. “Alright, Bruce. I love you too.”

***

He reads Clark’s article and when he puts it down, he has to make a swipe at his eyes. Because Clark got it right and he probably knew before Bruce and Dick even got involved romantically that this was going to happen.

“Mister Wayne, call on line four.”

He picks up the phone and it’s Clark. “Did you read the article?”

“Goddammit Clark.”

“You guys are my best friends. I’m not going to just let the rest of the press paint you guys as horrible people, Bruce.”

“How did you know?”

Clark laughs from the other end. “You don’t seem to realize how obvious you are when you watch him, Bruce.”

“Clark—”

“I’m gonna let you go before you get emotional on me, Bruce.”


End file.
